The End
by admiring the otherside
Summary: [Royai] Full summary inside. This is set after the movie. T for one use of language. Ratings and reviews are welcome! [no flames please]


**Author's Note: Ah, my first fanfic in a long while. This based on what happens after the film, as Roy isn't givena suitable ending, I feel. In fact, he gets no ending at all. -.- So this is for Roy and Riza. ;3 I enjoy the pairing waaay too much, but chyeah. It's pretty fluffy, so be warned. I'm also going to be releasing a fanfic based on the manga soon, so keep an eye out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, and I wish I did. Especially Roy. 3

* * *

Solid ground. It wa**s** a wonderful thing. Roy Mustang breathed out, realising only now that he'd been holding the air back in his throat. He picked his way out through the rubble that surrounded him, his shoulders slumped, head low. He slowly pulled the white gloves off of his hands, a dark eye staring tiredly at the red insignia on the back. Moments of silence passed; he stuffed them back into his pockets, moving on.

Centrals was in ruins; it had been shattered. Buildings lay in heaps, with bricks scattered across what remained of streets and roads. Distant sobs came from a wife who lost her husband; Roy winced at the sound. Central looked like ghost town; not a single person was in view. Everything felt so far away…

"_Colonel!_"

Roy registered the voice as being one he knew very well. Turning, he stared at the figure that was sprinting towards him, strands of honey blonde hair billowing out behind. Roy's look of confusion faded into a tiny smile of relief, and he released the sudden tension he'd taken up.

Riza Hawkeye's clip was hanging oddly in her hair. Her eyes were wide and wet with tears; dusty streaks lined her cheeks. She stopped two metres before him, her lips moving frantically, though no sound came out. Roy waited patiently. He'd let her say what she wanted to say. Her face creased a new wave of tears trickled down, her expression a mixture of fury, happiness and fear.

"You _idiot_! How could you just leave me there? I could have been watching you float up to your _death_." Riza shook her head fervently. "How could you do that to me?" She asked. "I've almost lost you too many times…" Riza trailed off, pressing the palms of her hands to her eyes to try stemming the flow.

Roy took three strides towards her, and without a word, he encircled her with his arms, closing the space between them. Riza stopped crying for that second. She hesitated before instinctively wrapping her arms around Roy's neck, pressing her face firmly against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Riza."

* * *

"Roy. Unlock the door now." Stifling laughter, Roy made his way down the landing, treading softly. "Roy, unlock the door. Unlock it or I send bullets at it." He paused, listening as she stomped across the room to the wardrobe. A moment of harsh, furious silence passed. "_ROY MUSTANG, WHERE THE HELL IS MY GUN?_"

"On holiday," Roy remarked, unable to resist. He trotted down the stairs, whistling offhandedly, ignoring Riza's shrieks from the bedroom. Delicious scents poured from the kitchen, inviting him to look in on business.

"How's things in here?" The question was stupid; from the looks of things, everything appeared to be fantastic. The kitchen table was piled high with food, and the two ladies within seemed to be relaxing.

"Everything's great," Winry Rockbell answered him merrily. She pulled her apron off, her cheeks slightly flushed from all the pottering about she'd been doing. "We're just waiting for the cake now." She glanced up at the ceiling, grinning. "What did you actually do with her gun?" She asked curiously.

"I took it out this morning and hid it in the study," Roy answered indifferently, indolently leaning against the door frame.

"She left the military nearly two years ago. Why would she still have a gun?" Gracia Hughes sighed. "Old habits die hard, eh? Anyway, Roy, could you get Jean and everyone to help take the food outside? Winry and I deserve a little rest, I think. Oh, I'm so excited! Riza's going to have the best birthday party today, I just know it! How's the knee, by the way?"

"Throbbing," Roy replied simply. "Sometimes I wonder if a raised house with a raised porch is really such a great idea. Falling off the sides hurts like hell." Winry and Garcia giggled as Roy sauntered towards the back of the house, fresh country air drifting in through the open door.

"Hey, Havoc, Breda. To the kitchen to take plates and food back out here." Roy was still grinning, as he made a motion with his hand. The collection of guest were chatting amicably amongst themselves, all beaming at Roy. Of course, Riza was the only person on the premises who had no idea of what was going on.

"Two years out of the military does nothing to the arrogance," Jean Havoc said wistfully, yanking Breda away from his chess game against Pinako Rockbell. The old mechanic didn't seem to care much though; she was loosing anyway.

Once back in the kitchen, Breda and Havoc began to ferry the plates to the outside dining table, and as Roy made to help, Winry stopped him with a question that sent a pang of irritation through him.

"Do you have it?"

"_Shit._"

Roy dashed out of the kitchen, leaping up the stairs to by two. He skidded along the hallway, stopping just short of the door. He knocked, twisting the key that sat in the keyhole. "Riza? Riza, I'm coming in… don't hurt me…" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Peering inside, he froze. She found it.

Riza was sitting on the bed, staring at an object in her hands. She stroked her finger against the olive green, velvety material, her lips pursed slightly. There was a look of genuine surprise on her face, but Roy couldn't determine whether this was a good sign or not. He slowly approached the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I haven't looked inside," she offered feebly, not looking at him. "I'm _praying_ that I've guessed correctly what's inside." Roy was on the verge of trembling. He put on a weak smile, gently taking the box out of her hands.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to make a surprise out of it anymore," he said softly, opening it. "Riza Hawkeye." His voice was about to break. "Will you marry me?" He held up the box, the diamonds embedded in the silver ring twinkling in the summer sunlight that shone through the window. Riza didn't say anything.

He couldn't stop himself; it was if he was set to automatic. Roy took Riza's limp hand, carefully slipping the ring onto her finger. His hand closed around her, and he held it, waiting in the painful silence.

Suddenly, Riza wrenched her hand out of his. Roy started, horror already starting to pour through his mind. However, a pair of arms were then flung around his neck, holding him in a certain death grip. Riza was giggling like a silly school girl, her reply echoing around the whole entire house.

"**_YES! Yes, Roy, I will marry you!_"**


End file.
